big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
JollyJaymee
JuicyJaymee 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9. He was a houseguest for Big Brother: Redemption. Biography Big Brother 9 ''Retrieved pre-season. 'How do you feel making it into BB9? ' - It feels so awesome making it into bb9! I love these seasons and I really think I can pull off the win! 'Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - I'd say I’m a loud mouth, determined, and confident which is sometimes mistaken for arrogance, oops. 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - If I could take one thing in the house it’d be my phone cuz streaks and the cbs app. 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - My favorite real life big brother player is Michelle Meyer from bb18! She spoke her mind and made big moves when she had the chance! That’s admirable because it’s a risky way to play! 'Your biggest fears? ' - My biggest fears are probably rejection, isolation, and being ganged up on! I’m never gonna show my fear/emotions but inside it gets to me and I’m gonna take it out on em when I win comps. 'Are you excited? ' - I’m soooo excited! I’m legit going in to that house, breaking hearts and leaving with a winner! Sounds good to me! Bio Upon entering the BB house, Jaymee was well liked among his fellow housemates. He did not make any noticeable enemies and was able to remain in the majority for the first three weeks. He also avoided nomination. Sadly for Jaymee similar to Keesha, he became an easy backdoor target as he wasn't picked for the POV. He was nominated after the POV was used, and found himself evicted with 7 voters getting him out. He placed 13th, prejury. Big Brother: Redemption Retrieved pre-season. '''How excited are you to be cast for BBR? I’m super excited to be cast for BBR! What will you change this time around, being cast as a second chancer? I really feel like I’ll do a lot better than my first time around! What three words describe you the best and why? I think I could best be described as comedic, social, and charming. Who would you love to play with this season? I’d really enjoy playing with blue, emerald, and veronica because I think they would be fun to play this game with! Anything else you'd like to add? Also thanks again for this opportunity, I really wanna do well in this so thank you for the chance! Bio Jaymee was one of the thirteen previous players cast to be given a second chance in Big Brother: Redemption. Upon entering the game, Jaymee performed much different from his first time around. Starting off, he was nominated immediately by Sinner Raven, being seen as a target and due to his inactivity at first. However, Bielof2 saw through Raven's reasoning and saved Jaymee from the block. This ultimately saved him, as instead DrewWyd, a much BIGGER threat, was put up in his place and evicted subsequently. From weeks 2-6, Jaymee was able to align with many different players and begin working on his social game severely to keep himself out of the spotlight but just in barely to see what was going on and what to work on. His first ever POV win came in during week 7, to where he kept the nominations in-tact in order to evict Raven, a big threat to his game. This proved successful, and the following week he repeated this same process but towards Diorbarbie. His final big move came during week 9, to where he won the final POV, evicting Horror Pop, and securing his spot in the final three. Afterwards, he set out to win the final HOH by succeeding in P2 and P3. At this point, the most obvious choice was to evict Alyssa Monet, as she presented herself stronger than Biel. In the end, Jaymee's later game was much stronger than Biel's entire game combined, thus winning the jury over in a 5-2 vote, and giving Jaymee the winner title they felt he deserved! He became the true winner of Big Brother: Redemption! Host Opinion Jaymee was definitely a player I felt went out way too early in Big Brother 9. His social game did save him for a good portion of the pre-jury game, but ultimately it came down to threats vs pawns, and Jaymee was easily evicted by the house and set aside. I wish Jaymee did last longer, as I feel he could of done a lot more damage and gameplay. Of course, Jaymee later got this chance in Big Brother: Redemption. This time, Jaymee changed a lot of his previous errors and perfected his strategy. Week 1, he relied on Biel's POV save and trust in order to keep himself off the block, which did work in the long run. For majority of the game, Jaymee kept to himself and didn't make himself a threat nor upset at anyone. He stepped up his game week 7, and began winning every POV from there on out. This was spectacular and a prime example to why Jaymee deserved to win. He proved himself when he needed to, floated and went with the majority when everyone was riled up, and was just overall the most strategic enough to slither his way to the end. A fantastic winner and a great conclusion to our spinoff! Thanks for playing both times, Jaymee! Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother: Redemption Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He has a equal amount of Haves and Have-Nots. *He always voted to evict Hitokaa when she was OTB. *He always voted in minority. Category:13th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:BBR Houseguests Category:1st Place Category:Winners